Feathers and Tatoos
by Secret.bearer
Summary: RenjixOC. Urahara shop has new freeloaders, will they work or simply cause trouble and embarrassment... Rated T to be safe, does not take place in any specific Bleach arc, first fic
1. Chapter 1

Hello! this is my first story... now, the first Chapter won't talk about Bleach (AT ALL) but it helps to know my OCs... They are very wierd, I hope you like them.... 

Don't worry, bleachness will definetly be present on the second chapter and on all the other ones... 

You may simply skip to chapter 2... 

I do not own Bleach... but I exploit the characters... 

* * *

Léa was about to retort to her cousin when everything exploded around us. Yes you read right, everything exploded. Look I have no idea why or how, but we were at our uncle and aunt's and nothing was very legal about there. When you try to spend less as possible, you might get burned you know. We all died that day, everyone from grandpa to our two baby cousins. Then you get like: how the hell can he write if he's dead? Well it's simple some people when they die, they become something greater than a human. As for I, I was already a werewolf. And I well, I was bitten seconds before, I became a vampire. Now you get like: there are two of them? Well actually, we were three to, you know, get differenced. But yes we will be two to tell you this. First of everything we'll tell you how I was turned. You'll see he hasn't had it good, courageous but nasty death.

I was playing pool with my co-writer here, completely destroying him like always. I am still here you know! Actually, yes I do know. So as I was saying, I was playing pool, Léa and her little cousin (his sister) were watching a dance competition on TV. My cousin (Léa's and his second degree cousin) was whispering with her boyfriend and my sister. Then, only Léa and my cousin know what happened at that point, they started arguing.

- Look, if you have a problem with me, now would be the time to talk about it. Léa said first.

- What do you mean? My cousin answered; well it was not a question but bear with me.

- I'm not an idiot; I know you've been talking about me for the last fifteen minutes AND for YEARS! And by the way thank you for standing up for me. Of course the end of her sentence was directed to my sister not my cousin.

Everyone went quiet, scared.

- What to you want from me bitch, an apology?

- Of course an explanation would do. See I don't believe in miracles such as you becoming nice. (I swear I had never seen my cousin that ironic, and Dude you are really poor at dialog!) (May I continue thank you!)

- Do you have a problem Ingénue?

- Do you even know what that means? I don't think you understood the situation here let me slow down for you *se took an extremely slow rhythm obviously mocking her* YOU have been gossiping about ME, You have a problem and I want to know what it is.

- Do not mock my girlfriend. (my cousin's boyfriend approached too close for comfort of Léa)

- Hey calm down now, you wouldn't want to hit a girl. *I got between them* (That was the courageous part here comes the nasty) (Will you please top interrupting?)

- Get lost Guy, I didn't ask your opinion! (Oh we forgot to introduce ourselves, I am Guillaume and this is David.) (Just shut up and finish your awful narrating please!)

The rest was really weird, he attacked me and bit me and I was turned into a vampire. See it would have been so much quicker and simpler like that! Will you stop that! Now, you might think that my cousin's boyfriend was the one who survived because he was a vampire and all, but no we killed him right after the explosion. That was fun; come on you can't say you didn't enjoy seeing me chewing his head off. Okay Dave I'll admit but would you stop interrupting me! Weren't we supposed to co write this, you're not supposed to take all the narration!

If you two can't do it I'll ask someone else to tell this story, understood?

Okay we will behave Léa!

You'll see you'll be proud of us cousin!

Léa is actually our third survivor; she is Dave's cousin and my second degree cousin. We love her very much, even tough her taste in men are questionable for a girl like her, my cousin is very loveable. Léa became an angel. Right after the explosion she felt that she needed to save the world. But since we are all so powerful and magic gifted, we can get trough with any situation we decided to visit the world, for her missionary needs and because we barely sleep so we quickly see everything there is to see. We have always been together since the event. We stuck to each others shoes like no tomorrow. The wolf community approached me. Like the vampires' did for me. Even the heavens joined Léa at some point but still we stand together we do not take part of our communities directly. Well I don't really have duties in the lupine world it's totally free there. The vampires' indications were that when I am feeding no Profs shall be left there. Léa has the duty to protect people in general and she is sent throughout the world to see to some hell related problems, we go with her. Like the body guards she doesn't need. Yeah, you could say it like that. So our story starts in Japan. Japan was magnificent by the way. Ahem, so we were in Japan for a shinigami case. The city we were in was currently full of them and demons were attacked by that and it could get dangerous for the short lives. More commonly called humans. We were at the arcade while Léa was shopping at the mall, I was totally destroying you Guy! You were not! Come on, I was like five laps before you! Want to settle this with a pool match? You're on!

Guys! Will you at least stop arguing!

Sure but you'll have to explain the rest!

We don't know what happened there anyways!

Fine, how about we each get our own paragraphs with colors?

Okay, I take italic! In your face Guy!

Since when do you like italic Dave? I take bold then!

Ahem!

Sorry, we'll let you decide.

It's your story after all.

Great! I take normal, David you get the bold and Guy italic is your thing.

**Thank you!**

_I guess there's no arguing allowed. _

May I begin now?

* * *

Well that's it for chapter 1... (hope you liked it) If you find it confusing (which is normal!!) just review...

Until next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Yay!! Chapter 2!!! Re-edited!

I don't bother with Chapter titles...  
I still do not own Bleach...  
But I own Léa, Guy and David. Guy is pronounced well like guy... (I met this guy at school) Léa is pronounced like lee-ah (the a in father)

Here goes.

I was looking at the stores and wondered what my size was in this country when I sensed a presence. I had never met a soul reaper before, they only existed in Japan and I had never been there. Well until two days ago that is. The only problem was that I could see nobody, not in short life form anyways. Yes we have forms, in my true form I have shiny feather wings and hair you wouldn't imagine! Anyways, I could not see nor ear anything, only feel. I couldn't transform here short lives would have asked questions. Then, I saw a red haired girl talking to someone. Regarding that it looked to me like she talked to nothingness I guessed she was talking to a soul reaper in short life form. I could not see the soul reaper because she represented an illusion and as an angel I could not see illusions, at least not in short life form. In my true form I could see what the illusion was hiding. I could not see myself in short life form, but Guy said I looked very angelic and David said I looked like I used to which is like my angel form. I decided to follow the red haired girl who was talking to the soul reaper. They had suddenly seemed in a hurry and it was very disturbing. Once we got out of the mall we were in a park of some sort and I could feel something stronger than the soul reaper, what the Japanese call a hollow had entered the park, of course I could not see it either but it did make a effort to hide its presence like the soul reaper making it much stronger feeling. Then, I don't know for what reason, I fainted.

_I was totally destroying Guy at a motorcycle race when those kids started gathering and staring amazed by my talent. _**They weren't amazed by your talent, you weren't even beating me!**_ Get away from MY paragraph! Anyways those kids challenged us to another game which was in teams, of course neither of us ever said no to a challenge so we played._

**When Mr was done showing off and making these kids cry we started searching for our angel friend. We tried everything, her cell phone, the hotel we were at, we even used the information center at the mall. We finally gave up and I suggested to my friend to use his senses for once.**

_Which I did, and it worked actually. She was in a house at least ten blocks from the mall. We started going, we were absolutely certain that nothing could happen to her but I was getting hungry and Guy needed to know who he could empty the blood of._

I woke up with a funny feeling in my throat. I opened my eyes and saw three people staring at me: the same redhead, a real Japanese guy with glasses and a maybe Mexican man. But I could feel they were more, I felt at least seven other presences, suddenly as one more presence arrived I felt great pain in my right wing. See they don't use beds there only mattresses on the floor, which made me very close to the floor therefore my wings, were too.

"OW! ", I couldn't retain the pain cry

I automatically changed to my real form and got seated to check on my wing. I healed it with a simple hand trick and stared in the direction of the foot that had obviously stepped on me. I glared hard at the dark red headed tattooed very hot guy.

" what's the deal?" I demanded, not very politely.

The dark red headed tattooed very hot guy answered.

"yeah like I knew she'd have wings."

I was rubbing my feathers to place them in order, irritated.

"who are you people? Where am I? "

I could see them all now. I saw them as shinigamis but I knew this was not what they wanted to look like. I replaced my golden-white dress' sleeves. Then out of nowhere some orange haired dude goes and tries to touch my halo.

"back off Soul Reaper NO one touches the halo. "

I then proceeded to glare at him also.

"you seem like a mean little angel." Some weird blond guy hidden behind a fan remarked.

"whatever, if you people took care of me thank you very much. Now the mean little angel will be going. "

I made sure no one was on my two feet radius and rose with the only help of my wings. It's a very gracious thing to do; if you have wings you should definitely try it. I started to walk off; I could not wait to get back to my short life form. I was about to open the door when it opened itself, revealing my two comrades.

"here you are! What are you doing here; we had to take the taxi because Mr can't manage the sun!" That was our dear David.

Guy started to argue back.

"well if Mr had had a good prediction of the weather this morning we could have brought an umbrella! "

" will you two ever stop getting on my nerves!" this day was impolite day.

I sighted dramatically and transformed back to my short-life form.

"let's get going. There's nothing here but seven SR, two humans and a Quincy. " I declared, leaving.

" quincy? " Guy said

" yeah, you know the arch enemies of SR." I answered

"I thought those were extinct." David added.

" me too." Guy was agreeing, with him. Wait, Guy and David AGREEING?

" well seems like they aren't."

I started my way.

**" Wait! What do we do about the secrecy?" This was a situation quite delicate.**

**" I don't really care, we're leaving!" as always, so stubborn.**

**I had never seen her so… stressed?**

**"maybe we could use intimidation" David suggested.**

**" yeah it could be useful" I agreed with him. Yes, we agree… sometimes.**

**"there's no use it won't affect them, they do have swords you know." Lea was getting further from us. We were still at the doorstep.**

**David got disappointed " aw man! So you're telling me we've done all of this for nothing!"**

**He joined her. I stayed behind, something troubled me Léa was not the kind to back off like this. It's almost as if she surrendered, no that wasn't it. She was fleeing something. I looked at the people before me; most of them were dumbfounded, except an orange head who looked irritated, a dark red head amazed, a blonde cautious and long dark blue haired woman was smiling at something.**

**" DUDE Are you coming or what?" That werewolf always changing my name.**

**I was about to come at a conclusion here and here he comes and interrupts me!**

* * *

well, that's it for chapter 2!  
I would like to thank thebeagle for the advise!

till next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Yay!! 3rd chapter!!!

I do not own Bleach... (and most likely never will!) 

Well on with the story!! note: SP means soul reaper...

lets review our P.O.V.s shall we? Lea, _Guy_ and **David**

* * *

**Man this guy is aggravating. But I had to agree something was up. Lea wasn't usually like that, could she be sad about something. I would never know. I grabbed her shoulder for somewhat of comfort and directed myself towards our favourite vampire. **

**David: What is up with you sharp one? **

**Guy: will you shut it out for once or will I have to ****force**** you into it for ****good****.**

**David: woo- I'm so scared! **

**I'm sure someone as far as Lea could have felt the sarcasm. **

**David: Where's you cell phone by the way? **

**Lea turned to me and started with huge eyes as she searched for her purse. **

**Lea: I have no idea, where is my purse!!! **

**This was not only a ''omgosh I lost my purse'' thing, this purse contained crucial information on our latest contract and about who could die in the next days, for Mr vamps' feeding, it contained also my transformation's circle and many useful things to us. We tried to not fall in total panic as Guy was oblivious off the situation. Lea used her now invisible wings to fly to me at high speed; anyone would've thought she had run very fast. **

**David: girl, what happened to you? **

_That got me into looking at Lea who was questioning David with her eyes. Her jeans were all dirty and blood was on her shirt. It couldn't be hers; angels can't bleed even in short life forms. We never understood how she could still have her period and be able to fall pregnant if she was not a living person, but it didn't seem to be important at that period in time. _

_Guy: Do you know whose blood this is?_

_Lea: blood? _

_She then proceeded to look at herself. _

_Lea: How should __I know__? I was unconscious. _

_David and I had the same reaction. _

_David and Guy: __UNCONSCIOUS__!!! You can't go __Unconscious__ you're an __Angel__!!! _

_Lea: why are you yelling, it's not __my__ fault! Now can we stop this and find my purse? _

_Red head girl: was your purse this awfully cute black and gold, handle bag! I found it so pretty that I knew no one could willingly leave it there. I'll go and get it. _

_She came back with the purse and handed it to Lea who cautiously took it. _

_Lea: thank you, by the way I love your shoes. _

_Red head: omg thank you! I bought them at (she said a Japanese shop name) _

_Lea's hair got half an inch longer like it always did when someone pronounced the word G.O.D. while she looked trough her purse. _

_Lea: off we go __now__ you two!_

I couldn't believe I was still there, my plan had been to run as soon as I had seen him, it seemed like the world was against that for right at that moment rain started to pour out of the sky and the wind got up, we were in for a storm. I was the only one not under the porch and I got drenched in an instant! I stared at the sky.

Lea: Aunt Nature! You too?!

I sighted once again dramatically. There was no way a living could get out in this weather and since David was a medium-life (he could live up to 800 years old and could get ill and needed to eat and needed to sleep) we had to stay there.

I stayed there infuriated under the rain a good thirty seconds before Guy answered thank you to the nothingness. I looked at him for an explanation. The worst part is that he looked happy about it.

Guy: We've just received an invitation to stay until the weather eases up and we are taking it!

Lea: Hypocrisy does you well.

Guy: think so? Well thank you!

David: I have one question, do you people eat, 'because I'm like totally hungry right now.

He asked to the nothingness once again. The only three people I could see looked like guests.

David: awesome!

The red head decided to offer help for something.

Red head: Oh!! I will make a great dinner! My name is Orihime by the way!

David: hey! Thanks for that! I am David, sharp-guy here is Guillaume and the drama queen under the rain is Lea. Now where's the kitchen?

So they both left and I was still under the rain irritated.

Guy: Lea, could you get to social mode please, it would be easier for presentations…

I glared at him, walked to the porch and transformed.

Lea: I hope you understand that you are losing heavy relationship points here.

He sighted and addressed himself to the people I could once again see. He took my purse and put it in his backpack.  
Guy: now as David said earlier, you can call me Guy and this is Lea.

Blonde: well hello there, my name is Kisuke Urahara I am the owner of this shop.

He then proceeded to present everyone.

Urahara: first there is Yoruichi, then Rukia, Ichigo, Chad, Uryu, Jenta and Ururu and the rude guy who stepped on you and didn't apologize is Renji.

Guy: he stepped on you?!

He already had his fangs out.

Lea: it's okay, you know me I've already forgiven him. But I have most certainly not forgotten!!

I glared once again at the Renji hot guy.

Guy started a conversation with Urahara and Yoruichi.

Rukia and Chad decided to join David and Orihime in the kitchen.

I proceeded to sit in a corner and be unhappy, but I was stopped by the two kids Jenta and Ururu who decided they had to clean up everywhere. I then took my phone of Guy's bag and called D.A.D.

Lea: Hey Dad! How are you today? Auntie Nature is blocking us in some S.P's shop in Japan could you do something!!  
G.O.D: no Lea I won't do anything!

Lea: What… Why…?  
G.O.D: there is something important you must complete here… don't deny your feelings…  
Lea: Oh man!! Please Dad!  
G.O.D: you are to stay there until further notice… and here's a new upgrade for your short-life form… Good day!  
Lea: What no!! DAD!!!  
I was even more irritated as I closed my phone and stuck it back into Guy's bag.

_Urahara: was that God?  
Guy: yes… he takes us like his children because of our young age and everything. _

_Lea transformed again to her short-life form. _

_Guy: what are you doing? _

_Lea: Dad said I had a new gift in this form! I am waiting for it. _

_Guy: spoiled! _

_We heard David from the kitchen which was the room next to the lobby.  
David: __SPOILED__!_

Lea: How many will that make when I tell you once again that you two get on my nerves!

* * *

Well that's it for Chapter 3! hope you like it! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4!!!! 

I do not own Bleach... but Lea, Dad, Guy and David are mine!!!

This chapter is David-less... but he'll be back! 

Hope you are doing well!  
Let's begin!!!

* * *

Lea: How many times will that make when I tell you once again that you two get on my nerves!!

That is when I noticed that I could now see shadows where the shingami stood. I transformed back.

Guy: so what is it?

I knew he would ask that so my answer came very quickly.

Lea: My hair didn't lengthen when he pronounced Dad!

David: how useful is that

He was back from the kitchen.

Lea: it means I can control my appearances, but what good does it do if I can't see myself. However I am happy to get a new ability.

David: you're too grateful. It's disturbing!

With that said he yawned like no tomorrow. Guy and I shared an alarmed glance.

Guy: when is the full-moon due to?

Urahara: um… today I believe.

Guy: do you have a lockable room or one that can easily be guarded?

Ichigo: what for?

Guy: to lock him up.

Lea: you see he is a werewolf, an alpha one. We don't really mind, but I believe three of you are humans and also we wouldn't want to hurt any more innocent citizen.

Therefore at nightfall David was installed in a sort of dungeon underground where he had no access to moonlight and could be a werewolf as much as he wanted to. At eleven I had told guy which being he could kill, picture and name with that and let him go. He was getting dangerously thirsty. So I was to stay there with the SR. I was calmly seated before the TV watching the Japanese news, which I absolutely didn't understand, thinking about how I was stuck here when the TV switched channel and an old man showed his face. I jumped out of surprise and manage to fall off the couch.

Renji: What's the deal?

He had arrived as soon as he heard me falling on the floor.

Lea: _''

I was almost knocked cold.

Old man: Well do something Lieutenant Abarai! We can't leave her on the floor like that!

Renji: yes commander sir.

He then proceeded to lift me and settle me on the couch.

Renji: you alright angel-girl?

I recovered as much as I could from being in his arms and tried to look irritated.

Lea: What is this!?

Renji: well it's a communication device…

Old man: there is no time for this! Now I present myself, commander of the Gotei 13 and leader of squad one.

Lea: Well this looks great and everything, but you know very well that I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about! Wait, I think Dad told me about you… Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai leader of the soul society

Renji: that's him!

Lea: well why did you say it like that?

He seemed to ignore us as he was talking to his lieutenant. Who ran off seeking someone else?

Old man: is there any way you may enable me to contact God?

Lea: don't you use cell phones too? Here.

I took out my cell phone and put it to video mode and called Dad.

Lea: hey Dad, someone who wants to talk to you!

I gave the cell phone to Renji

Lea: hold that!

And plugged it with a bigger portable screen

Lea: thank you! I set the phone next to the screen.

Dad started talking with the Old man in an old language.

Renji: you mean that this is God!

Lea: who else? Most certainly not Satan what were you doing so close to the living room anyways.

Renji: I was in the kitchen.

Lea: Yeah right, for you to hear me fall you had to be pretty close, stalker!

Renji: It is true! You fell as soundly as a ton of elephants!.

Lea: I am an angel I don't fall soundly!

Renji: yes you do!

Guy arrived right there.

_I had just hunted and felt full so I decided to head to the voices. I could hear God and an Old man speaking in old Gaelic and Lea and the red pineapple arguing. _

_Guy: Lea, will you sto-_

_What I saw froze me up right away so much that they both turned to me. _

_Lea: What is it Guy, are you feeling okay? _

_Renji: Dude, for a vampire you're very pale. _

_God and the old man seemed to finally notice me and shooed Lea and Renji off. _

_God: Lea I would like to talk to Guy in private if you please. _

_Lea: sure Dad! _

_Old man: Lieutenant Abarai would you excuse us for a moment. _

_Renji: Yes Commander. _

_They both exited in silence. _

_Old man: Hello vampire, it's been such a long time since I saw one of your king. _

_God: Guy, would you enlighten us on the relationship those two share. _

_Guy: no one really knows, they seem to get along mildly well, but they are no more than acquaintances. _

_God: thank you Guy, now you may take your leave. _

_So I went out, who would defy God. _

_Yoruichi: Did you see it? _

_I had no idea where she came from, the only thing in the room had been a cat I had smelt it. I did see some aura coming from my second degree cousin and the shinigami, but I wouldn't have been able to explain it to myself._

_Guy: what do you mean? _

_Urahara: Yes, what do you mean Yoruichi? _

_Yoruichi: The aura, idiots! It makes you feel renewed and makes you understand your feelings about the person that belongs within your heart. Of course that includes that you have already met that person. _

_Well, now it was explained._

_Urahara: the first question would be why is this happening? _

_Guy: exactly. And why is it so interesting that both God and the Soul society commander would worry about it. _

_Yoruichi: what do you mean, worry? _

_Guy: well, they seemed worried about the relationship that these two shared. _

_Urahara: come with us, we have much to discuss. _

Lea: I can't!

Renji: what do you mean you can't?!

Lea: I-I just can't!

Renji: come on! It's a door! It can't be THAT solid.

He tried to open it to. And obviously failed like an idiot.

Lea: oh yeah? Want to bet on it swordsman?

Renji: okay, maybe it's THAT solid. But it sure won't resist this!

With that he took out his sword, at first I felt dizzy. He tried with his sword first. Then understanding it couldn't work either he said ''Howl'' and everything went black.

* * *

That was chapter 4!!!  
review if you like... (i actually enjoy reading constructive comments... )


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5!!!! I added where we left off, since it's been a long time since I updated!! 

Thank you for reading my story!!! (even though I can't see you I am very happy!!!) 

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach... Tite Kubo does... 

On with the story! 

* * *

Léa: I can't!

Renji: what do you mean you can't?!

Léa: I-I just can't!

Renji: come on! It's a door! It can't be THAT solid.

He tried to open it to. And obviously failed like an idiot.

Léa: oh yeah? Want to bet on it swordsman?

Renji: okay, maybe it's THAT solid. But it sure won't resist this!

With that he took out his sword, at first I felt dizzy. He tried with his sword first. Then, understanding it couldn't work either, he said ''Howl'' and everything went black.

**Léa's phone was ringing. It was God's ring tone. It was not like her to not answer it, or not be running like mad to answer it. So I pressed the ''talk'' button. **

**David: Hello? **

**God: Hello, Werewolf. Why are you answering this? **

**David: because it was ringing. **

**God: I'll have to get clearer I take it. Why isn't Léa answering? **

**David: I have no idea, haven't seen her of the morning. **

**God: that's odd? Oh well, remind her that she has something to accomplish for a greater good. **

**God always threw us optimistic phrases whenever he could, he called Léa every morning for that. **

**David: sure Mr G! **

**God: have a good day werewolf. **

**David: thanks lots Mr G you too! **

**He had hung up. He had lots of duties to attend; I always wondered why he needed to use a cell phone to communicate with us, he was God after all. I continued my way to the kitchen. I could rampage the fridge for free and was going to take advantage of that. It had been several weeks since we were here. I think Guy had become great friend with the owners. They did busyness together. Léa's angel form adapted, she only wore her wings and normal clothes now, no more of that halo and too revealing angel dress. I had been allowed to eat all that I wanted, as long as I kept the store safe from stealing, with my werewolf stature I easily overpowered that Chad dude. I fitted perfectly the job of Bouncer. And girls tended to look at me more like this, I liked that. I had been hired on the spot at a nearby nightclub and man did I get phone numbers. I was talking with Chad that day, about the North America where he and my crew came from. **

**David: man, we were separated by only one country. And that made tons of miles! **

**Chad: troubling isn't it? **

**Orihime then arrived with platters of her food, that neither Chad nor me wanted to eat, but being the overly huge nice guys we were we took it. When she went for the kitchen, I personally took care of throwing everything by the window. The orange head arrived running like crazy after that. **

**Ichigo: what the hell was that for!!! **

**David: don't you have somewhere else to be? Like arguing with the pineapple or flirting that Rukia. **

**He got even more infuriated at me after that. **

**Ichigo: why you! You ruined my new running shoes! They had cost me more than your watch! **

**David: I hope you are feeling the sadness in my heart, because I sure am not. **

**Chad: speaking of Abarai, where is he? I haven't seen him of all morning. **

**Ichigo: now that you mention it, it's true. What could he possibly be doing a Sunday morning? **

**Guy: David, have you seen her winged-ness? I have a feeding issue here. **

**David: haven't heard of her all morning. She didn't even answer God's wake up call. You think she ran fugitive on us. **

**Guy: no, she enjoys too much our room service for that. She's an angel after all. **

**I think they were on some sort of training rampage, everyone was staying to train. **

**Rukia and Orihime arrived together, gossiping. They then proceeded to look at us funny before keeping on. The doorbell rang they went to open it. **

**Girls voice: man Orihime, Rukia what is all this about what is this place? **

**Orihime and Rukia most likely took pure evil expressions as they brought her to the kitchen.**

**Ichigo: Tatsuki? What are YOU doing here? **

**The Tatsuki girl looked very tomboyish and answered. **

**Tatsuki: I don't know… they invited me. **

**Then Guy decided to go vampish on us. My werewolf senses felt it. **

**David: look I don't know why you girls brought this lady here, but you better take her to another room soon! **

**I placed myself before Guy. Rukia understood on the spot. **

**Rukia: we wanted to show you our new sales! **

**They took the girl away. **

**David: are you okay sharp? **

**Guy looked at me thankful. **

**Guy: thank you wolfie. Now that's why I had to see our Léa. **

**Chad: we agree that it is quite an emergency. **

**Ichigo: we'll try to find Renji also. **

**As he said that we all stopped moving. Could it be… nah… impossible… **

**Guy: are we all wondering the same thing? **

**Ichigo: I think so. But is it that likely. **

**Chad: we never know.**

Renji: Angel girl?!... Angel girl are you okay?

I opened my eyes, I was on a bed, it was most certainly not mine, for reasons you know of. He was seated on the bed's side in a way that he could still face me and have his legs off the bed.

Renji: finally! What happened to you, one second I summon Zabimaru the next I hear you collapse! Are you positive those wings are real, aren't you fainting a lot for an immortal creature?

I almost said something misplaced, but for the first time couldn't. When he had touched my wing it had sent me shivers, good ones but it was scary. No one was able to touch my wings, not even David and Guy. I started seating myself getting face to him.

Léa: I don't know what happened. But thank you for getting us out of that closet * I hesitated* Renji.

Now that I say it like that it sounded kind of lame but it was really an evil closet! That name trough my voice sounded so familiar.

Renji: Anytime, *his hesitation was fainter than mine* Léa.

Yet I almost fainted again at the mention of my own name. Something else was about to happen, something that would've changed everything, but Kisuke and Yoruichi arrived at the door.

Kisuke: there you are! There's an important matter Guy and I wanted to discuss with you young Lady.

Yoruichi: Renji, aren't you supposed to be training with Chad today?

We both seemed to be woken from another dimension.

Léa and Renji: sure…matter / Yeah… that's… right… training.

We both rose and went our separate ways. I couldn't see it, but I knew Yoruichi and Kisuke shot each other a glance before leaving with one of us.

_Guy: where were you? Oh well it doesn't matter now! We have an issue. _

_David: a big one. _

_Guy: thank you for finding her Kisuke! _

_Kisuke: it was nothing really! _

_David: are you okay, you seem off. _

_Léa: hmm? _

_This was very strange. _

**What could she be thinking? It was weird. **

**Kisuke: is it alright if I stay here with you for some moment?**

**Guy: sure, it's not confidential anymore anyways. **

**My cousin was really off the conversation, she seemed in a bubble in some other dimension, could have been a closet also. **

**Guy: here goes. I think I might have an increasing bloodlust in some situations. **

**Léa: what kind of situations Guy? **

**Even that question sounded distant. **

_Guy: the whenever I am around a special someone situations._

_Léa: we'll have to make you stronger. So you can, I don't know, control yourself. _

_Guy: yeah that's a good idea, I am hungry may I have a list, its better if I begin full you know. _

_Léa: yeah, here. _

_She mindlessly took out a picture of her purse with all the information I needed and gave it to me without looking at me. I didn't keep on with it, I left to study the file. _

**I was about to ask something when ichigo arrived. **

**Ichigo: hey, Dave we found Abarai, want to play football?**

**David: sure! **

**I followed him with no excuse.**

* * *

Well, that's it for chapter 5!!! 

If you see any mistakes feel free to review or something... 


	6. Chapter 6

REPAIRED COMPUTER AT LAST!!! 

It's been a LOOOOOOOOONG time. anyways. 

Where were we? Guy was researching, David was playing football and Lea was being interrogated. that's it.

I do not own Bleach. Only Lea, Guy, David and D.A.D are mine!!! 

* * *

Kisuke: I have one question, why him?

Lea: hmm… oh, nothing happened, really, we only got ourselves locked in a closet.

Kisuke: I didn't ask details, I asked why…

Lea: I don't think I understand your question then…

Uryu: it's true, love has no reason.

Where did he come from? That woke me up from the constant day-dreaming phase I had been in.

Kisuke: I guess you are right Uryu…

Uryu replaced his glasses obviously content with himself.

Uryu: I've seen it too, and I have started some research. I think that something great would come out of it, power as you have never imagined.

Being the primary concerned about the conversation I was suddenly excluded, so I simply walked off. I went for the kitchen, where Orihime and Rukia were talking to a short-life, because I was still in angel-form I had to evade the kitchen and go trough corridors. I was getting outside when a ball fell from the ceiling at my feet. I picked it up it was a football, David's football.

Ichigo: gee, Chad that was some hit!

David: you can say that again.

Their voices were very far, probably the other side of the house. I decided to go and give it back to them. If I had still been human, I would've been in a major case of nosebleed when I arrived. First of everything, they were all looking for the bal, but that's not the most important part of it. Half of them were shirtless! Shirtless I tell you!!! I might be an angel but I am still a girl and let me tell you the girl knows about a good specimen when she sees one. And let me say SR are more than well built.

Human shirtless guy 1: OMG GIRL ALERT!!!

Human non-shirtless guy 2: Would you calm down Keigo, it's not like you've never seen a girl before.

Human 1: but look at her it's as if she was an angel. The costume is very well made, but we all know angel girls have tiny wings.

Time froze, but the guys were still hot. It's Renji who reacted first, before my own cousin and Ichigo the so used to making up excuses SR. He walked over, did I mention that he had no shirts on, however he walked up to me.

Renji: thank you, can you go back to human form, I'll guide you.

He then addressed to the humans and I discretely transformed as he threw the ball to the humans.

Renji: what are you saying Keigo this girl has no wings! You must've been under the sun for too long.

I was completely blind of everyone except my cousin, Chad and the humans before Renji took a grip of my shoulders. I could now both see and hear him.

Renji: look, no wings. Would you mind doing us a turn milady?

I turned on myself my now wingless back facing the group and my face dangerously close to Renji's body. Renji had still a grip of my shoulders. Suddenly I could see and hear Ichigo as he touched Renji.

Ichigo: I think Renji's right you guys have been too long in the sun!

Human 2: well would you mind present us to the mistaken for an angel girl?

Ichigo: sure thing! Keigo, Mizuiro this is Lea. Lea those are Mizuiro and the weird guy is Keigo.

I had been turned by Renji at that point.

Lea: I don't find that weird, I take that as a compliment. I mean what a girl could ask for a better compliment than being compared to an angel.

I faked a smile, David noticed and almost laughed.

Lea: now, would you guys want some refreshments?

Everyone agreed.

Lea: they are all waiting for you inside!

The guys almost threw themselves at the door. I quickly summoned refreshments in the living room magically, but as I did Renji seemed to lose balance a little he had to hold on to my shoulder and on Ichigo's shoulder also. Ichigo noticed also.

Lea: Are you okay?

We were the only three left in the yard after this. I transformed back.

Renji: yeah.

Ichigo: are you sure, you just did us a weakness phase.

Léa: anyways, I'll get going. There are too many short lives here.

Ichigo did not answer I was master of my own whereabouts. I started to take out from the ground, wings wide. But Renji interrupted my leave he seemed in a lost state of mind.

Renji: wait, where are you going?

Ichigo: man, you two are giving me the creeps, you haven't been unpleasant and you failed to be a show off with your shirt off.

With that he left seeing that we had barely heard him. I was stuck at tree height where Renji had interrupted me.

**Mizuiro: so… who really was this girl? **

**Man this guy looked so geekish!!! It was almost funny. **

**Keigo: yeah, how did you guys manage to get a girl that good-looking to hang with you? **

**David: she's my cousin. **

**That was both a ''stop physically describing her'' and an explanation. Ichigo entered, sure took him some time. **

**Keigo: that is like the main excuse with you guys isn't it.**

**Was this supposed to mean something? Guy arrived at that moment, papers in hand, to ask a question to Lea. He had to use his super speed to find sunglasses before those people ask why he had red eyes. **

**Guy: David, where is Lea? **

**Uryu arrived too, also with papers in hand. **

**Uryu: there's more. **

**More of what?**

**David: she's outside why?**

**Uryu looked around, was he talking to someone. He probably noticed we were a group. **

**Uryu: maybe later. **

**Kisuke: *who had appeared also* Well boys, who wants to stay with us for dinner, Orihime is preparing the meals. **

**Keigo and Mizuiro looked at each other, fear stricken. **

**Mizuiro: thank you very much for the offer. **

**Keigo: but we have an important thing to attend. See ya guys. **

**Mizuiro: have a good day sir. **

**They left without looking back, the cowards. And I have to endure this many times. **

**Ichigo: we're not really eating Orihime's food are we? **

**Kisuke: of course not, Tessai is preparing some. Have any of you seen Abarai-kun around. **

**Ichigo: last time I saw him he was outside with Angel girl. **

**Chad: we have had some issues with our schoolmates. **

**Guy: what happened is Lea okay? **

**He was always so protective of her. **

**David: don't worry dude, nothing can harm her. **

**We didn't hear when Kisuke ran off to find Yoruichi, but we sure noticed. **

**Guy: Renji can. **

**David: what? What has he done? **

**Uryu: nothing, yet, but we fear that he has the ability to touch her. **

**David: so what everyone can touch Lea, she's an angel but still material. **

**Guy: what about her wings David. **

**David : you mean he can touch her wings, whoa that's something. **

**Ichigo: what do you mean, and what are you doing here Ishida? **

**Uryu: Urahara called me to help him with research. **

* * *

Well... that's it for chapter 6!!!


End file.
